Requiem for a Dream
by Fantastichellyeah
Summary: A story of survival from Schuyler Burke, a talented gymnast from District 4. Will her dreams be crushed, or will she live to fulfill them? Rated T for now!
1. Chasing a Dream

**Hello! Thank you for clicking my story! This story is AU, and the events of Catching Fire never happened. Please leave reviews and some constructive criticism. Right now, my Microsoft Word is not working so I apologize for the awkward spacing! I may need a couple tributes from different districts, so send me some suggestions (use any tribute form, I'm not picky) in either the reviews or PM me. Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The cool beach air entered my lungs as I stepped outside. I looked over at the sea to marvel the natural beauty it had. I turned around and started jogging down the white path designated for it. Running was not something I really liked doing, however it was necessary for me to win. My only dream was to win, and I intended on doing so.<p>

I looked down at the stop watch on my wrist and saw that five minutes had passed, I knew it was time to start my sprint intervals. My absolute least favorite part of running. However, I knew it would help me get to my destination faster. The sun was just starting to rise over the sea and I would much rather not be running on a hot summer day in District 4.

Eventually, after alternating between sprinting and a fast paced jog, I got to the training center. I pushed open the doors and headed down the flight of stairs to the womens locker room where I took a shower and changed into my leotard and a small pair of shorts.

I went upstairs and found a spot on one of the numerous blue mats located everywhere, I started stretching until my coach would show up, which would be in a few minutes judging by the time. I continued to stretch my body out and took in the feeling of being alone in the gym. Sometimes it calmed me, but not today for some reason. Today was the reaping for the 76th Hunger Games, which I hoped the odds were in my favor of not being picked.

"Schuyler! Happy Hunger Games" My coach, Lisbeth McCarns said, which startled me.

"Yeah, you too," I replied.

" I would not worry too much about getting picked here in District 4, after all I was reaped at age 14 and within 30 seconds of my name being called someone volunteered," Lisbeth told me, obviously trying to calm my nerves

"Its just, what if nobody volunteers for me? I have more to lose than anyone else in this district does," I said quietly

" Don't worry about it, some of these kids have been training their whole life for this moment, it wont be you," Lisbeth replied " Anyway, its time to start today! Get up and lets work on your floor routine!"

I reluctantly got up, and headed over to the springy floor where I would start. Lisbeth started fumbling with her bag, trying to find my music. I sighed, just wanting to get today over with. Eventually, Lisbeth found the CD she was looking for and popped it into the CD player. Soon the right track was picked and I started my routine. When I started dancing I forgot all about today, and just got lost in my routine. I landed my skills all perfectly, including my Arabian, which I had taken weeks to perfect.

Lisbeth looked pleased and made me do the routine a couple more times, tweaking the parts she thought did not fit. Eventually we made our way around the gym and did all my apparatuses.

"I'm honestly pretty sure you will win The Panem Games in a few months then hopefully, The Capitol Games, while we keep the good work up! " Lisbeth beamed at me

"Thanks, Lis! I sure hope so too, It's been forever since District 4 has taken a Gymnastics gold there! " I said smiling

"It sure has! I only managed a bronze back in my day! My brothers a hopeful in track this year, so it should be a good year for District 4!" Lis said cheerfully

I started packing my gym bag, just as some of the younger girls were coming to practice for the day. Lisbeth soon turned her attention to them, and I had that feeling of loneliness again. I walked outside into the hot summer day that was ahead of us. The temperature was already hitting the low nineties and it was barely nine o clock. I hailed down one of the cabs and made the short journey back to my families beach house. The missing fishing poles from the front porch showed that my two brothers had already gone out to do their fishing today. I walked in my home and sure enough, my mother and my sister were sitting at the kitchen table with breakfast ready for me.

I sat down and grabbed a heaping of wheat toast and potatoes. My mother tried to push the scrambled eggs in my direction but I grimaced at the smell of them. Oh how I hated eggs after being forced to eat them raw in the smoothie concoction Lis made when I was first training.

"How was the gym today sweetie?" My mother asked

"The usual, I landed my Arabian twist perfectly, and we are upping my degree of difficulty on vault," I said between stuffing my face

"Really, Schuyler? Thats awesome! " My sister, Fiona, exclaimed.

"Yup, So are you ready for the reaping today, Fi?" I asked her,

" Well, yeah. I cant get chosen since I aged out and all, It'll be a great reaping!" Fi said, laughing.

" I cant wait till I turn 19 and I don't have to deal with this bullshit anymore," I grumbled

" Oh Schuyler, there are literally thousands of names in those buckets, I'm sure you'll be just fine," Fiona perked up.

My mother nodded her head, agreeing with Fiona. I rolled my eyes and continued my breakfast. I reached for some of the melon in the middle of the table, and savored the flavor of it. Fiona and my mother engaged in their typical small talk, about shopping and the local gossip. Nothing I was too interested in. I never understood how they both always took the reaping with a grain of salt. I never once saw my mother panic in all the years my siblings names could have been drawn. The very same way my sister would act. My brothers and father, however took them a little more seriously. My brothers would train with my dad for hours incase they were ever reaped. My dad, attempted the same method with me but I was a failure at every weapon I had tried. I had a small gift in hand to hand combat, but thats not going to kill anybody.

After I finished my breakfast, I headed upstairs to my bedroom to get ready for the reaping. I found the dress I had bought about a week ago with my gymnastics team. It was light teal, and made of a soft lace. The skirt was loose and flowy and hit right above my knees. It was sleeveless with a tighter bodice. I laid it across my bed and headed in the bathroom to take yet another shower. After I was finished and dried my hair, I put my dress on. I started fishtailing my long black hair, and then I started to work on my makeup. I used a cranberry and gold pallet for my eyeshadow that would hopefully make my hazel eyes stand out. I stood back from my mirror, and was satisfied enough.

I walked back down stairs to my family sitting in the living room, catching a recap of what I believe to be the 43rd Hunger Games. I walked in and sat down by my dad, knowing he would atlas comfort me. He patted my back and gave me a tight hug.

" Are Patrick and Brendan going to be back in time?" I asked

" Said they would be," my father replied.

"Oh, what time are we leaving at?" I also asked.

"Oh darling, in a couple of minutes! " My mother said, pointing at the clock which read 10:45 am.

I stood up, and looked for my cat, because it could very well be the last time I would ever see him. I found him easily enough, perched by the food bowl. I picked him up and gave my a hug, then kissed his forehead. He pressed his wet nose against my face and gave a meow in my direction. I spent the rest of the time in the house petting him till my father announced we were leaving.


	2. Reaped Away

**Heres the second chapter! Pretty obvious what was about to happen though. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I swear, it got even hotter since last time I was outside. I could feel the humidity starting to make my hair frizz out of its fishtail. I sighed and tried to pat it down. I looked around over at the beach to see if our fishing boat was parked in the nearby marina, indicating my brothers would be back in time. It wasn't there.<p>

"Dad, I thought you said they'd be back by now!" I questioned my father.

"Said if they weren't, they'd meet us there," My father replied as he started unlocking our car.

I stepped in, finding it more sticky then the air outside. My back started sweating and I really did not want a big wet mark running down my back for the reaping. My Dad waited for the my mom and Fiona to get in the car before he started the engine. Eventually, the luxury of air conditioning turned on and we were off down the street. Its about a 20 minute drive to our justice building where the reaping takes place at. My dad let me out of the car where the eligible are left off at and he drove off to where the parking area is located.

I wandered over the the 17 year old section, where I would have to check in and then wait till the ceremony began. While I was checking in, they drew my blood, scanned in and the name Schuyler Colleen Burke flashed. They shoved a paper in my direction and had me sign it. I complied and then walked over to where we would be held till everything was over. I soon found a couple girls from my gym and stood by them. We were interrupted by the District 4 escort, Lavina Traize, announcing the viewing of the video, so many of us had already seen in years before.

I tuned out the video, like I always did. I would always just wait for Lavina's shrill voice to pay attention again. I did everything in my power to make the time go a bit faster, not much ever works during these reapings though. I started wondering who would end up going to the games, since people usually would volunteer. I hadn't heard any buzz about anyone's training this year though. Dylan Conley was a good bet for the males I decided. I couldn't think of a girl but maybe Diana Revels would volunteer a couple years early. Eventually, Lavina tapped the microphone and began her spiel about picking the tributes and the past winners from this district.

"And now the moment you have all been waiting for! The drawing of the tributes! May the odds be ever in your favor, District 4! Now, lets begin! Ladies First!" Lavina trilled as she dipped her hand into the huge fishbowl filled with all the girls names that were eligible.

"Ehem, now lets see, Miss Schuyler Burke!" Lavina yelled

I waited a few moments for someone to volunteer. There was absolute silence in the air. I stood there frozen in fear. There was no way I was going to The Hunger Games. What about my dream? I tried to blink the tears back in my eyes as I finally stepped forward and walked up to the stage. When I eventually got up there, Lavina was already on her way picking the male tribute.

"We have a Mr. Aidan O'Hanley!"

Aidan pumped his fist in the air and walked forward. Oh, I had forgotten about Aidan. He was a grade ahead of me in school when I still attended, now being homeschooled for my training, I forgot all about him. Aidan smiled in my direction and realizing, I was in public, I did the same.

"Now you two shake hands!" Lavina said pushing us together.

Aidan grabbed my hand and threw it up in the air with his. This obviously please Lavina, since she started clapping and jumping up and down.

"Ooh! We have an enthusiastic pair this year! The tributes from District 4! Schuyler Burke and Aidan O'Hanley!" She boomed

I decided to take the attention in. I smiled and waved at everyone in my District. After all, putting a smile on is far easier than doing what you really wanted to, which of course, was cry.

After about fifteen minutes of picture taking and Lavina talking about how excited she was for this year, she hurried us into the justice building, where our last goodbyes would take place


	3. Goodbye, forever

I was led into a plush green office inside our Justice Building. It was the first time I have ever actually been in a room other than the ballroom here. I wandered around the room, trying to figure out whom it belonged to while I waited for whoever was going to come say goodbye to me. I looked at the pictures on the desk and recognized one of the photos as a girl who had gotten reaped about five years ago. I remembered her name being Arianna, however her last name escaped me. Thinking back on the games she was a part of, I remember her being killed in the bloodbath, an unusual thing to happen to a District 4 tribute. However, it happened again in the 74th Hunger Games to the male tribute, Triton. I felt my self starting to cry, thinking that me being killed in the bloodbath would probably happen. I honestly have no clue how I'm going to beat this thing.

Suddenly, there was knocking on the door, and soon after mother and father came in. My father immediately came up and hugged me, while my mother went over to the velvet green couch and sat down. I swallowed back my tears and tried to think of what I could possibly say. How would I say goodbye?

"Mom, Dad, I don't even know what to say besides the fact I'm terrified," I managed to choke out

"Schuyler, it's okay, you're very strong, you can make it out of there alive," My father told me, wiping the hot tears that began to pour down my face.

"Dad! No I wont! I'm not like the others! I haven't trained for this my whole damn life like everyone else has!" I found my self yelling at both of them

"You might not be trained in sword fighting or anything like that, but you are strong physically and emotionally, you have that as an advantage over most," My mother piped up

"I'm a gymnast! Not a murderer!" I screamed, "This isn't fair! I trained my whole life to be a champion gymnast, not a tribute in some stupid killing game! Isn't there anything that can be done? Isn't there someone who wants to volunteer to do this? People do it every year, I don't see why this one is an exception!"

"Sky, I tried. We all did, there is nothing that can be done," My father replied

A knock on the door from the peacekeepers indicated we had about one more minute to wrap this show up before my potential next visitors.

"We'll all try to sponsor you, I know that the sponsors you have gymnastics will help out, we're going to get you out alive," My dad told me.

"I'll try my best," I finally said.

The doors opened, which meant that time, was up. My parents came up and hugged me goodbye.

"We love you Sky," My dad said.

"I love you guys too," I replied.

Both of them exited, while the next group was shoved in. My siblings. My sister almost did the same exact thing my mother did. However, she gave me a hug first before sitting down. My brothers, who I guess made it in time to see me get reaped, gave me hugs as well. There was much talking with them, except for the same thing my parents already told me. When their time was up, they all got up to leave, except Patrick, my oldest brother.

"Schuyler, I have something for you," He said, pulling a little drawstring bag out of his back pocket.

Patrick tugged on the strings and dumped the content out, that's when I realized what it was. A necklace with a sapphire, the color of our sea on it. The token his girlfriend Lila, wore in the 68th Hunger Games. Lila, made it back home in a pine box. I remember when Patrick bought that for her. I had only been nine at the time and I thought it was the most beautiful thing ever. He got it as congratulations for making it through all the reaping's, however Lila didn't make it. That's how it became her token.

"Patrick, I can't take this from you. I know this is the only thing you have left from her," I said, crying again.

"Sky, please take it. It'll do much more on you than it will in my pocket. Lila almost won her games, and I know you can make it all the way. Please, wear it," Patrick told me

"Okay Pat, I will, for you and for Lila," I managed to get out

"Thanks, I love you sis, I know I'll see you again," Pat replied with tears in his eyes as he fastened the necklace around my neck.

After Patrick left, I was left all alone in the office again. How I hated that feeling. I laid down on the couch as I waited to see if I would even have another visitor. I kind of doubted I would have any. Sure, I had a decent amount a friends but I don't think any of them would know what to say in this situation. I know I wouldn't.

A Peacekeeper entered the room and announced it was time for me to get going. He escorted me to Lavina, who was babbling about the rule changes that were to be announced tonight and about our new escort.

"Lavina, What rule changes and what new escort?" I asked her.

"Oh Darling, Our new president has some new rules for the games! Exciting, really! Oh and there will be a different escort awaiting you on the bus, I'll still be around of course, but I'm training her in a way," Lavina babbled on

I didn't really care about a new escort, but I really did wonder about what these new changes would be.


	4. A Short Ride to a Longer Ride

**Very short, I know.. I've hit some writers block :( Review please? Thaaaaanks! **

**I also am accepting some tribute ideas. Nothing major like a syot, just some ideas for the background characters. PM me!**

* * *

><p>Lavina led us to a very long black car that would transport us to the District 4 train station, which is around an hour and a half away. This wasn't going to be my first train ride, I've been on it for multiple regionals and last years Panem's National Gymnastics Championships. I was supposed to be going on it again this year for the same event and not to mention The Panem Games which is like an event called The Olympics according to one of my teachers in school, but I'm guessing getting killed in the Hunger Games is going to prevent that.<p>

Inside the car, which Lavina told us was called a limousine, was an assortment of drinks and snacks for the journey to our next journey. I took a seat far away from everyone else; I was hardly in the mood really to chat with Lavina, or Aidan. However, Aidan felt differently and took the seat directly across from me, and Lavina did the same. Aidan opened the compartment next to him, which was a cooler filled with water bottles. He pulled out three, handing one to Lavina, and the next one to me. I considered refusing, but seeing as how I probably wouldn't get too much of a chance to be drinking water after the next two weeks.

"So Lavina, what do you think these rule changes are going to be?" Aidan asked.

"Oh, I haven't the slightest idea! With our new president, it's bound to be something divine! God bless Snow, but it's time for a new era in the Capitol" Lavina said

"Ah well, I hope the arena this year is something good, to our advantage you know?" Aidan said, looking at me.

"The only advantage I would possibly have if the arena was a big gymnastics competition," I mumbled.

"You never know! " Aidan chirped.

"Well, we can count on that not happening!" Lavina said, laughing.

I sighed and went back to not talking. It seemed that Aidan was trying to be at least a little optimistic for me, which I didn't really have the mindset to do so. I probably should just accept the fact I'm going to be dead soon and get over it. I wondered what the quickest way to go would be, maybe I'd just find all the pain relievers they put in the cornucopia and overdose on them. That way I wouldn't feel anything. Knowing my luck, The Capitol would figure out what I was doing and have me die some more gruesome way. Maybe killed by some of their famous muttations, or have a fire kill me.

I ended up dozing off for a bit, and was woken up by Aidan nudging me. We finally arrived to the train that would take us to The Capitol.


End file.
